Secret Story
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Mungkin diantara kalian semua, banyak yang tak mengetahui tentang silsilah dari klan mafia. Aku yang sudah 20 tahun hidup didalamnya akan mengambil resiko untuk menceritakan kisah klan kami pada kalian. Crack Pair. Kai, Myungsoo, Minho. Kai!uke. DLDR


Secret Story

Cast :

-Kim Jongin/Kai

-Kim Myungsoo/L

-Choi Minho

-Kris Wu

-Song Naeun

-Jung Soojung

Genre : Action, Romance

Warning : BL, Yaoi, NC, DLDR

Summary : Mungkin diantara kalian semua, banyak yang tak mengetahui tentang silsilah dari klan mafia. Aku yang sudah 20 tahun hidup didalamnya akan mengambil resiko untuk menceritakan kisah klan kami pada kalian.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mungkin diantara kalian semua, banyak yang tak mengetahui tentang silsilah dari klan mafia. Aku yang sudah 20 tahun hidup didalamnya akan mengambil resiko untuk menceritakan kisah klan kami pada kalian. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kisah pertama dan terakhirku karena aku tak tahu kelanjutan hidupku kelak.<p>

Dahulu terdapat dua kubu mafia terbesar di dunia ini yaitu mafia Al-Capoon dan mafia Black Rose. Mungkin kalian sudah tau dan sering mendengar tentang mafia Al-Capoon, tapi tidak untuk mafia Black Rose. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang mafia Black Rose pada kalian. Mafia Black Rose terdapat tiga klan di dalamnya yaitu klan Crimson, Magnolia, dan Vladimir. Setiap klan tersebut bersatu untuk melawan Al-Capoon yang menguasai segala black market yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia sehingga menciptakan sebuah kubu mafia yang bernama Black Rose.

Kedua kubu tersebut selalu bertarung dan memperebutkan posisi sebagai mafia terkuat di dunia. Al-Capoon yang kalah jumlah dengan Black Rose akhirnya perlahan-lahan kalah, akan tetapi ia tak diam saja. Mawar Black Rose perlahan-lahan layu dan mati seiring dengan perpecahan dari ketiga klan tersebut. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Al-Capoon, mereka saling memperebutkan untuk menjadi yang terkuat karena hanya akan ada satu klan terkuat diantara ketiganya. Pada akhirnya tak ada lagi kubu Black Rose dan menjadikan kesempatan untuk Al-Capoon menyerang dan mengalahkan ketiga klan dan merebut kekuasaan tertinggi di dunia.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa semua orang tahu kini ketiga klan yakni Crimson, Magnolia, dan Vladimir menjalani hidup mereka sebagai orang biasa dan melupakan semua kehidupan mafia. Mungkin, dari sini aku akan memulai kisahku yang hidup dalam salah satu klan tersebut.

Aku hidup di keluarga yang serba berkecukupan semua yang aku inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Aku hidup dengan ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-laki ku, ayah adalah sosok kepala keluarga yang sangat hebat. Beliau adalah pemimpin salah satu perusahaan ekspor impor terbesar di dunia, sedangkan ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga terhebat yang pernah ada. Beliau selalu mengusahakan segala yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Kakakku adalah siswa yang sangat pintar, ia selalu berhasil meraih peringkat satu paralel. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang anak yang jarang bicara dan tidak memiliki teman selain tetangga usil yang setiap hari selalu membuatku menangis. Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri sedari tadi, namaku Kai Dawson. Aku adalah putra dari pasangan William Dawson dan Margareth Wu. Petualanganku dimulai saat aku kehilangan semuanya di usiaku yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kai, aku memiliki hadiah untukmu." Aku seketika menoleh kearah orang yang mengajakku berbicara. Aku tahu betul siapa dia adalah Rex Timothy atau yang lebih sering dipanggil L, ia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. L adalah temanku satu-satunya, orang yang selalu membuatku menangis.<p>

"Aku tidak mau. Kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku lagi." Aku menepis kotak kecil yang ia sodorkan padaku. Aku sudah terlalu sering tertipu dengan tipuannya, tetapi kali ini aku takkan tertipu lagi.

"Kali ini aku serius Kai. Aku akan membukanya untukmu." Dia membuka kotak itu dan mengejutkanku, sepasang cincin plastik dengan hiasan kelinci lucu hadir didepan mataku. Yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi, L langsung memasangkan salah satu cincin itu di jari ku dan cincin yang lain di jarinya.

"Setidaknya dengan cincin ini, kita akan berteman selamanya dan kau tak akan melupakanku." Ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bertanya maupun berterima kasih. Tapi tanpa aku ketahui, itulah saat terakhir aku melihat L karena kejadian hebat sudah menungguku di rumah.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku dikejutkan oleh ibu yang langsung menggendongku dengan panik. "Ibu, ada apa ini? Dimana ayah?" Tiba- tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kai sayang, ibu akan menyusul ayahmu. Kau tunggu disini dulu ya, jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berisik. Semua akan baik-baik saja dan kau harus tumbuh dengan baik setelah ini, jaga Kevin kakakmu. Ibu yakin kelak kau akan menjadi anak yang kuat Kai." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ibu pergi meninggalkanku di dalam lemari ini sendirian. Tak lama setelahnya aku mendengar suara tembakan lain. Dari celah pintu lemari aku dapat melihat pria dengan baju serba hitam itu menembak ibuku. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melawan saat itu, aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara di dalam lemari tempatku bersembunyi.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menyimpan dendam dan bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Semenjak itu, aku hidup terpisah dengan kakakku. Aku hidup dengan paman dan bibiku, aku juga pindah ke Seoul meninggalkan Melbourne kota kelahiranku. Sedangkan kakakku Kevin, aku tak tau ia dimana sekarang.

.

.

* * *

><p>10 Tahun Kemudian<p>

Mungkin petualanganku yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Aku akan menceritakan ulang tentang diriku karena sudah tak ada lagi Kai yang dulu. Kini namaku Kim Jongin mengikuti marga pamanku. Kini usiaku 20 tahun dan aku adalah direktur di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Korea milik pamanku. Jangan salah, meskipun aku masih terbilang muda tetapi aku dapat menaikkan 20 persen untung perusahaan dalam waktu beberapa bulan.

"Hei Jongin! Aku mendapatkan benda-benda ini dari resepsionis. Katanya dari penggemar-penggemarmu." Perkenalkan, wanita yang berbicara padaku ini adalah sekretarisku namanya Jung Soojung. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa ku melihatnya yang kesusahan membawa benda-benda pink berenda itu.

"Haaah.. kau buang saja benda-benda itu, lagipula aku tak membutuhkannya." Ia terlihat geram mendengar omonganku. Biar saja, siapa suruh ia mengurusi benda-benda itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menghargai mereka? Kau ini, kalau tidak mau mereka mengirimimu bingkisan jangan tebar pesona di hadapan mereka." Marahnya lalu meninggalkan aku sambil membawa bingkisan-bingkisan itu yang mungkin akan ia buang.

"Siapa yang tebar pesona? Mereka saja yang terlalu menggilaiku." Bukannya aku sombong, tetapi Kim Jongin memang tak memiliki cacat sedikitpun. Aku tampan, kaya, pintar, sexy, gadis mana yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Sayangnya orang yang aku sukalah gadis bodoh yang mampu menolak pesonaku, ia adalah sekretaris sekaligus sahabatku Jung Soojung.

.

Tiba-tiba teleponku berdering mengganggu istirahatku yang pendek di sela-sela menandatangani banyak dokumen yang Soojung serahkan padaku tadi. Dengan malas aku pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yack Jongin! Kau jangan lupa untuk bertemu dengan model iklan kita siang ini. Jangan-jangan kau memang lupa ya?" Astaga aku benar-benar lupa harus bertemu dengan mereka. Aku melihat jam tanganku sekilas dan benar saja aku sudah terlambat menemui mereka karena seharusnya aku sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Segera aku melesat pergi ke restaurant tempat aku membuat janji dengan mereka.

.

Sesampainya di restoran, aku langsung menuju meja yang telah di pesankan oleh Soojung. Aku memang berangkat sendiri karena aku rasa, aku dapat menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini sendiri. "Maafkan aku tuan-tuan, tadi jalannya benar-benar macet." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada dua pria yang sudah menungguku sedari tadi.

"Tak apa tuan Kim, apa kita bisa langsung membicarakan mengenai kontraknya?" Tanya si rambut pirang padaku. Aku pikir wajahnya sangat familiar, tetapi apa aku pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengannya? Ah aku ingat, dia kan penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal pantas saja, pasti aku melihatnya di televisi.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku tetapi aku adalah pengusaha sibuk jadi aku tak sempat melihat televisi." Aku harus terlihat keren dihadapan dua pria tampan ini kalau tidak pesonaku akan kalah dari mereka.

"Baiklah, namaku Kim Myungsoo. Aku aadalah seorang penyanyi dan aku juga sudah beberapa kali membintangi drama dan film." Tampan sekali pria ini, pantas saja ia begitu terkenal.

"Aku Choi Minho, aku tebak kau pasti tak suka olah raga. Karena aku adalah pemain sepak bola nomer satu di Korea ini." Tampang orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Terlihat sekali kalau ia merendahkanku, tapi tak apalah yang terpenting mereka mau menjadi model untuk iklan karena yang aku dengar mereka adalah artis yang paling dicari tahun ini.

"Baiklah Myungsoo-ssi, Minho-ssi, ini kontrak kalian. Aku ingin kalian membacanya baik-baik, isi kontrak tersebut adalah aku ingin kalian menjadi model untuk perusahaanku yaitu pusat perbelanjaan Kingdom." Aku menyerahkan map yang berisi kontrak untuk mereka, aku harap mereka mau menyetujui kontrak denganku.

"Aku percaya padamu sajangnim meskipun kau sendiri belum memperkenalkan dirimu secara langsung pada kami."

"Maafkan aku Myungsoo-ssi, namaku Kim Jongin dan aku direktur dari Kingdom." Aku melihat Myungsoo dan Minho menandatangani kontrak yang aku berikan. Setelah selesai mereka langsung memberikan kontraknya padaku dan Myungsoo langsung ijin untuk pergi karena memiliki jadwal syuting drama terbarunya.

"Aku ingin sedikit bertanya padamu." Eh, apa ia baru saja berbicara padaku?

" Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau mengetahui seseorang yang bernama William Dawson?" Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan? Kenapa ia bisa tau nama ayah sedangkan ayah sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Apa ia tau mengenai kematian ayah dan ibu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau nama itu?" tanyaku hati-hati, aku takut ia benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan kematian ayah dan ibu.

"Kau mirip dengan foto orang yang ada dalam foto ini." Minho menunjukkan sebuah foto padaku, dan benar saja itu adalah foto ayah dengan seorang pria yang tak aku kenali.

"Pria yang satunya adalah appaku. Sebelum appaku meninggal, ia sempat bercerita padaku kalau mereka dulu bersahabat sampai appa memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Appa menyuruhku untuk mencarinya."

"Maafkan aku Minho-ssi tetapi ayahku orang yang ada di foto ini juga sudah meninggal sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Apa ayahmu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Kenapa orang ini tau mengenai kematian ayah? Aku yakin ia pasti ada hubungannya atau appanya ada hubungannya dengan kematian ayah.  
>"Aku pikir orang membunuh orang tua kita adalah orang yang sama."<p>

.

.

TBC


End file.
